Brian
250px |caption = Who knew a can-do attitude and a flag could get someone this far? |stat 1 title = Class |stat 1 info = , |stat 2 title = Signature Superpower |stat 2 info = Battle Cry |stat 3 title = Superpowers |stat 3 info =Possessed Heroic Health Time to Shine}} Brian is a Zombie Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Battle Cry, which gives all Zombies (allies) in Brian's hand +2 /+2 . He is part of the Tide Turners set. He is the hero version of Flag Zombie. Origins His name is based off of the almanac entry for ''Plants vs. Zombies 2's'' Flag Zombie. In it, the Flag Zombie is revealed to be a spelling impaired Zombie named Brian who thinks the Zombies are calling his name all the time. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers' **'Signature:' Battle Cry - All Zombies in your hand get +2 /+2 . ***Possessed - A Zombie gets +2 and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']]. ***Heroic Health - Heal your Hero for 6. ***Time to Shine - A Plant does a Bonus Attack. Hero Description Who knew a can-do attitude and a flag could get someone this far? Strategies Brian likes having the power of the swarm; he uses Frenzy Zombies to give Party Thyme more chances for more cards, and his plethora of moving cards ensures that the Plants are right where he wants them. With Brian prefers strengthening his units as a whole; Going Viral and Camel Crossing are a few of his favorite cards. While buffing lots of units at once is a good thing in itself, Potted Powerhouse really shines as she gets +1 /+1 as long as she stays in your hand. She also benefits this way from Team Mascot. However, be aware that Potted Powerhouse is not your best chance at a one-turn kill, as the Plants Phase allow them to deal with her with hard removal such as Shamrocket and Squash. Brian does fairly well in terms of Pea decks. He can combo Peas with Flag Zombie and Podfather to play lots of Peas faster while boosting them all the same. This gives Brian a quicker way to fill the field with strong Plants and Zombies and to move on to mass-buffing his army. Brian's weakness, however, is his lack of removing tough Plants; the only way he can deal with these pests is by destroying them with his own powerhouses. Using Plant Food and similar cards may help, but for the most part be prepared to lose a hefty unit trying to deal with an enemy. Brian also lacks Amphibious Zombies. To counter this, Brian has the most moving cards; use Sweet Potato and Terrify to keep the fight out of the water. Against Brian has a formidable army of Sports Zombies and Mega-Grow cards that grow stronger over time. The only way to prevent Brian from growing out of control is to shut him down early in the game; defeating Zombies before they can grow strong is a good way to make sure Brian doesn't become stronger than normal. That might be hard to do without using Tricks or Bonus Attacks, as Brian can reinforce his troops in the Tricks Phase to help them survive the Fight Phase. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for Brian. Click here for Community Built Decks. Gallery Brian_Old.png|Brian's first Hero pic. Brian_Old2.png|Brian's second Hero pic. Brian_FullBody.png|Brian's full body. Trivia *His description references Jurassic Flag Zombie's description, specifically his can-do attitude. *This is the first of Venera's Heroes to have a page made without using zer test blog or having a page that existed prior to joining this wiki. *Brian's "A Gift Card Economy" deck's name is based off of a gift economy, a mode of exchange where items are given without any explicit expectation for a future reward instead of being sold or traded. *Brian's "The Iron Curtain" deck was originally going to be called "The Red-Armored Army", but it was scrapped in favor of a slightly more obvious reference. Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Heroes Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes